This patent application refers to meshes and provides techniques showing how different control channels can be used to connect multiple MPs in a mesh. In certain scenarios there may be a requirement for changing a control channel in real time, using different physical channels in different parts of the mesh because of interference experienced in different parts if the mesh network, and using multiple control channels to accommodate clusters of single radio MPs each using different channel.